Reggie and the Penguin 2/Credits
Full credits for Reggie and the Penguin 2. Logos Opening "REGGIE AND THE PENGUIN 2" Closing Directed by Tim Miller Co-Directed by Kelly Asbury Produced by Zack Snyder, p.g.a. Janet Healy, p.g.a. Dominic Formella, p.g.a. Co-Producer Ella Ray Screenplay by Ella Ray Rodney Rothman Story by Rich Moore Andy Samberg Jack Black Steve Carell Jamie Chung Anna Faris Kate McKinnon Tom Hanks Edited by Lesley Walker, A.C.E. Executive Producers William Renschen Andrew Stanton Robert Zemeckis Music by Henry Jackman Executive Music Producer Marius de Vries Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Production Designer Max Boas Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designers Shiyoon Kim Vincent Massy De la Chesneraye Head of Story Paul McEvoy Head of Layout Robert Edward Crawford Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Animation Supervisors William Renschen Ella Ray Dominic Formella Animation Supervisors Glen McIntosh Julie Bernier Gosselin Tim Alexander Digital Producer Lisa Jacqueline Bechard Production Manager Anthony Nisi Computer Graphics Supervisors Laurent De la Chapelle Charles G Abou Aad Munira Moiz Tayabji Liang-Yuan Wan Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A Alibaba Pictures / The Stone Quarry Production A Movie Land Animation Studios Film Crawl Art Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Cast TBA Casting Associate Nadia Shen Story Story Manager and Production Supervisor John Knoll Story Artists John Bell Tyler Barnett Jim McLean Shiyoon Kim Chris Williams Cody Cameron Serguei Kouchnerov Gianna Ligammari Vadim Bazhanov Rich Moore Alessandro Carloni Toniko Pantoja Sharon Bridgeman Lukic Louie del Carmen Brad Bird Heiko Von Drengengerg Vi-Dieu Nguyen Art Department Visual Development Artists Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Naveen Selvanathan Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Jérémie Droulers Frédéric Alves-Cunha Jin Kim Jill Culton Ralph Eggleston Editorial Asset Production Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Movie Land Digital Production Services India Modeling Set and Prop Modeling Artists Kunal Narayan Ingole Lalasaheb Mahajan Ashutosh Mannur Banendu Sundar Meher Nishad Shelar Baburajan M.V. Surfacing Set and Prop Surfacing Artists Viresh Dhawde Sachin Divkar Tanu Gupta Kiran Hotkar Abhishek Mitra Vinayak More Jatin Nair K. Ravikumar Anshul K. Srivastava Nihar Sutar Mangesh Zagade Surfacing Technical Director Jimmy Machado Layout Rough Layout Artists Prashant Shalaka Dhotre Monesh Uttamrao Jadhav Siddharth Thakur Stu Bruzek Valentin Trasnea Abhisek Chatterjee Melvin Ancia Lopes Himansu Sekhar Sahoo Animation Animators A Mohanraj Abhay Sawant Abhinaw John Adeline Qin Akshay Wayal Aleksandar Chalyovski Alex Filipov Alexa Kroese Allan Henderson Amol Patil Amy Thomas Anand Jadhav Anand Kambli Aneesh Tiwari Anna Yamazoe Antoine Molenat Armando Medina Guerrero Ashish Jadhav Austin Smith Avinash Karnati Balasubramani Parthasarathy Baskaran Seetharaman Ben Imber Bram Van Rompuy Brendan Carroll Carlos Marquez Chems Drouich Chris Mangnall Christopher Anciaume CJ Burbage Cory Graham-Smith Dada Tien Dan Nicholson Daniel Labossiere Daniel Lopez Daniel Santos Darshan Dongre David Centeno David Ward Debbie Langford Deepak Gupta Devanand R Dharmesh Sharma Dipti Gawade Dirk Becker Elizabeth Feldstein Erik Gronfeldt Etay Herz Fredrick Lyn Fernando Brandão de Braga Gavin Thomas Gayatri Patel Grant Wilson Greg Beccucci Guillaume Julien Guillem Rovira Vigas Hemant Kumar Hemant Revdekar Hemendra Bhagat Inki Jo Ismael Alabado Rodriguez Ivan Larinin Jake Rusch Jane Wang Jasmine Furby Jason Brown Javed Siddiqui Jeevith Kanth Jeronimo Torres Jesse Carlson Jhon Vasquez Orrego Jitendra Sharma Jiyoung Lee Joaquin Esquivel Joel Meire John Treusch Jon Catapia Jordane Menard Julie Kim Julien Stuart Smith Juvin C Karrina Hooper Kasim Mokha Kathir Manickam Keith Cheuk Kenadi Stephen Kenny Hui Kenzo Tee Lin Ayetut Louis Manjarres Lovell Rodricks Lyndall Spagnoletti Madhav Vanapalli Madhura Gangan Makoto Koyama Manmath Matondkar Manoj Kamble Manuel Martin Marc Picco Markus Daum Matthias Reiche Megan Collinson Michael Chang Michael Diaz Michaël Vigouroux Mike Marcuzzi Mollie Connor Molly Chen Morgan Caruso Neeraj Juyal Nicholas Tustin Nikhil Parab Nikola Simeonov Patricia Monaco Patryk Urbaniak Paul Brannan Pavan Padmaprabhu Philip Kilshaw Poul Steenstrup Prasad Pal Pushkar Deshpandey Pushpa Ranjan Rahul A Patil Ranjan Kumar Remi Boeynaems Resha Kambli Richard Surridge Ritonia Fernandes Robert Hennings Robin Nordenstein Rohan Barve Rohit Tondlekar Ronald Chew Rupesh Chogale Ryan Borah Ryan Morgan S S Prasanth Malla Sachin Paranjpe Sang Kyon Sangki Kim Sanjay Chandra Santosh Barad Santosh Kate Sanyam Basran Sarath Kumar P S Savio Lacerda Sean Rowe Seungjin Woo Shashank Thakur Shay Mathers Shitikantha Mishra Sianoosh Nasiriziba Simona Ceci Stefano Dubay Stephanie Whitmarsh Sufiyan Sheikh T K Surya Narayanan Tae Gook Ahn Taryn Douville Timo-Pekko Nieminen Tobias Gronbeck Andersen Tosh Elliott Travis Yohnke Tushar Hote Ubaise Azeez Veena PS Vishal Mehta Vishal Sharma Vittorio Cantatore Vivekanand Kotha Will Inglis William Cameron Yannick Honoré Yasemin Boluk Yashwanth Noogala Yee Sang Khet Yokesh B Zuny An Character Effects and Effects Animation Character Effects and Effects Animation Artists Donald M. Almeida Piyush Bairagi Rakesh Bharath Soma Nikhil Chandra Navya Chandran Jigar M. Chauhan Ravi Kumar Chetteti Nikhil Prakash Datir Yogesh S. Dhuri Shuvrodeep Manju Dutta Praveen Babu Ganta Dipti Snehal Gopal Naveen Iype Ananya Jana Shal Joseph Sunil Singh Kalwan Sudheer Kumar Kambhampati Pradeep Kumar Sunil Kumar Rallabhandi Anil Kumar Shreyansh Lunawat Amit I. Matta Daniel Pradeep Muthyala Tamil Arasan P. Praveen Pai Vijay V. Paithankar Hitendra Parmar Manoj Patidar Rahul B. Patil Trishit Pradhan Ghanshyam K. Prasad Sriramakrishna Prasad Rishi Raj Ravindra Rathore Sreenivasa Rao Reddi Omkar Vilas Salvi Praneeth Akarsh Sanka Rohit Satam Ateeq Sheikh Rohan R. Shinde Sudarshan Sonar Arvind Kumar Soni Biswajit Tarafder Pipeline Production Supervisor Naveer Kumar Kambhampati Pipeline TDs Nishita Shetty Parminder Goyal Parveen Kumar Sahil Gandotra Santosh Shukla Savio Cruz Seerat Bawa Shadab Vanjara Shreeraj Gopi Sparsh Mehra Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Leads Radhakrishna B. T. Satish Kumar Viren Shah Rakesh Thota Sumeet R. Chavan Abhishek U. Naik Vilas Patkar Chirag Chauhan Kush Dhir Vinay B. Naik Lighting and Compositing Artists Anshad K. Abu Swati Baranwal Biraj Bora Rajesh Bhalge Amit Choudhary Kishore Chinneri Ankit Chowdhury Santosh Das Utpal Uttam Dhere Rupesh Dattatray Dhere Hitesh Dhruv Josukutty Francis K.V.S.H.N. Gowtham Roshan Ramchandra Ghatkar Harshita Gupta Souparnika Holla Vikas Janrao Ajay Jain Punit Yogesh Joshi Ashwini R. Karkera Vaibhav Kolge Bhushan Khamkar Chaitanya Kshirsagar Vishal Basappa Koli Simiran K. Luggani Safras Mahamood Tushar Mantri Apurva Manke Sourabh Mukherjee Nikhil R. Mistri Kalpana Negi Gobi N. Harsh Krishna Pandey Pranav Pandey Deepak Pangaria Devank P. Pimparkar Ajit Potdar Gaurav A. Rane Atish Ranjan Pravin Rathod Yeshwanth S. Reddy Hemant A. Revdekar Ravikumar M.S. Subrata Saha Ravi Kumar Sangam Ari Naga Santosh Girijashankar Senapati Amitabha Sengupta Ruhul Sheikh Gauri Thakur Nitin Vade Ashwin Venugopal Kottu Yugandhar Matte Painting Movie Land Digital Production Services San Francisco Modeling Set and Prop Modeling Artists Brandon Lawless Frédéric Alves-Cunha Marc-André Poulin Philip Harris-Genois David Vidal Pedroza Yohan Bang Maxx Okazaki Surfacing Surfacing Artists Gentaro Yamamoto Betsy Asher Hall Jeannie Yip Cho Sondra Verlander Lucas Schwimmer Quentin Van Den Bongaard Benjamin Lebourgeois Layout Production Supervisor John C. Parker Rough Layout Artists Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Scott Armstrong Rogelio “Roger” Rodriguez Celeste Joanette Wojtek (Frank) Trzcinski Armen Melkonian Animation Animators Jim McLean Jim Dodd Scott Hunter Melt van der Spuy Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Steve Oh Joseph Oh Jimmy Wu Daniel Zettl Carlos Alvarez Zambelli Stephanie Hyun-Ju Lee Nick Bruno Jamie Chung Edward Zhou Miren Delgado Beamurgia Jérôme Dernoncourt Daniel Harris Scott Britton Aaron Burton Keith Anthony-Brown Claudia Li Gini Cruz Santos Nick Ng Li Qin Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Christian Gloor Daniel Gonzalez-Solozabal Lenka Zuckova Ron Kurniawan Ron Zorman Janice Tan Laura Goode-Killmaster Nicolas Langlois-Demers Panat Thamrongsombutsakul David Manos-Morris Jesus Diez Character Effects and Effects Animation Production Supervisor Rich Rodriguez Character Effects and Effects Animators Tamouze Jaafar Arnout David DeJuan Reginald Amukoshi Emvula Amy Shimano Rembuskos Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Simon Bluethenkranz Shiv Sundar Mohan Prasad Caspar Trenchard-Turner Enrique Campos Encinales Cruz Contreras Mastache Navin Martin Pinto Neil Yamamoto Olee Joseph Feinsilver Pipeline Pipeline TDs Carole Choo-Kun Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Rick van de Schootbrugge Joe Woodward Stevenson Gary Wu Elvin Siew Xiangyou Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Nacho Blasco Dominguez Yu-Chuan Anji Kao Pidge Gunderson Tim Best William Renschen Michael Bongiorno Sebastian Braende Michael Cacciamani Ilaria Ragusa Fragapane Diego Sernande Cancela R.J. Peña Thomas Michael DesJardins Allison Brooke Beane Huang Qianqi Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Rupali Parekh Sharma Jose Guinea Montalvo Kevin Iching Hong Lok Ming Hwa Production Coordinator Michael Lynn Matte Painting Production Movie Land Animation Studios Production Assistants Cillian Altman Brandon Beiler Susan Lee Dominik Malone Christian Mejia-Acosta Zara Pokrandt Kylee A Taylor Production Movie Land Digital Production Services India San Francisco Custom Animation Resource Management Production Services Lead Karl Leonetti Production Services Technicians Dylan James Rimmer Andy Kong Mei Cheung Junho Oh Rui Qi Zhao Garrett Boutonniere Yarrow Cheney Richard Duarte Rita Ryack Stereo Conversion by Stereo D Stereo Team Steve Stransman Pietro Gallo Cameron Ceja Bradley Darrow Tanmoy Gupta Gokul Mahajan Varuna Darensbourg Chris Myerchin Nesar Ahmad Mike Knox Val dela Rosa Dane Bergerson Ankit Mishra Ravi Mahapatro Siromani R Parthasarthy Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Post Production Supervisor David Okey Supervising Sound Editor & Designer Shannon Mills Supervising Sound Editors Addison Teague Brian Chumney Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Movie Land Digital Production Services Studio Management India Technology Team Vijay Bikas Ambasta Yogesh Balguri Dheeraj Bhadani Gyandeep Das Devottam Dutta Mahendra Gangaiwar Vikas Jaiswal Akesh Kulmi Rupesh Mandke Sreenathan Nair Durgesh Nayak Mugdha Nimkar Alan Noronha Shashi Patel Navin Patro Amiy Shrivastava Viral Sompura Bhavik Sukhadia Kartikeyan Sundararajan Krishna Thakkar Pushpendra Tiwari System Administrators Sachin Bhakare Kunal Desai Salman Desai Ashish Dutt Samir Dutta Viral Gala Madhu Kamble Gilton Kannampuzha Chetan Parmar Sameer Pednekar Wasil Raye Vinal Sah Ameer Shaik Nizam Shaikh Pallavi Shinde Harpreet Singh Jesson Thomas Ritesh Varma Movie Land Digital Production Services Studio Management San Francisco Technology Team Lucas Miller Barry Fowler Aaron Burton Jillian Spencer Spencer Filichia Queleigh Sade Martin Camargo Xavier Martin-Rami Naveen Selvanathan Karey Kirkpatrick Paul Lasaine Paul Joshmann Noah Baumbach Systems Administrators Harry Gundersen Jared Stern John Bell Michelle Jubilee Juan Pallares Martin Scoones Miles Green Milo Nguyen Chan Miles Morales Hailee Steinfeld Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Tom McGrath James A.J. Miller Gary Phillips Systems Coordinator John Miller Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Movie Land Animation Studio Management President, Movie Land Animation Studios Ted LaPai Chief Creative Officer Jamie Chung Head of Studio Henry Sanchez Head of Production Dante Lopez Vice President, Movie Land Animation Studios Terry McAuliffe Software Engineers Rich Moore • Lucas Miller Workflow Directors Joshua Chung • Diane Kumar Head of Character Animation Joshua Beveridge Head of Story Shiyoon Kim Head of Global Production Harry Lawrence Chief Executive Officer Ted V. Miller Senior Vice President, Studio Management Yarrow Cheney Senior Vice President, Movie Land Animation Studios Chris Meledandri Narrative Guru Henry Jackman MLAS Production Manager Anthony Nisi Studio Manager Jillian Spencer Chief Operating Officer Ryan Morales Studio Advisor Karey Kirkpatrick Principal Engineer Jordan Schmidt Studio Development Artists Robert Kreps • James Thornton Marlin Carter • John McCain Studio Department Manager Keith Luczywo Interns Terry Edwards • Haley Barbour Gwen Stacy • Jamie Chung Studio Operations Administration Richard Hollander James Miller Kim Kardashian Judith Jones Eric Darnell Darren Nguyen Jill Rodriguez Business and Legal Affairs Wendy Seddon Iva Itchevska Michael S. Coronado Xavier Bec Vincent Massy Felix Kim Erik Lee Finance Terry McBride Henri Hovh Scott Armstrong Tamara Alejandra Faralla Kersavage Mark Spevick Human Resources Tyler Barnett Joshua Lopez Diana J. Parker William Rodriguez Will K. Parker Marketing Umberto Insula Finn K. Miller Rita Johnson Laura Nicole Harrison Ted Vandernoot Special Thanks Aviva Corcovado Bex Taylor-Klaus Lenka Zuckova Rob Bredow John Knoll Naomi Stopa Amber Wong Jeff Chasin Pidge Gunderson Bud Thon Jorge Gutierrez Peter Ramsey Bob Persichetti Rodney Rothman Avi Arad Christina Steinberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Daniel Pemberton Additional Thanks Jerome Ranft • Jerome Chen Production Babies Aaron Andy Ariel Bailey Benny Buena Carlos Celine Dane David Dean Diana Diane Eric Felix Geri Henry Ian Jake Jin Kelly Kenny Lee Monty Nicholas Otis Perry Richard Scott Tara Terry Uland Valerie Wendy Xavier Xiao Yari Zachary Zack Soundtrack Album on Songs TBA Special Thanks Robert Zemeckis Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Animated with Presto Animation System Rendered with Pixar RenderMan® Color by Technicolor® No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2020 Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2020 Warner-Olive Music, LLC Country of First Publication: United States of America. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits